


Dirty talk

by rainbowturtle2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowturtle2/pseuds/rainbowturtle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean gives Marco a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to apologize for art.

“Marco, look at me while I suck your dick.” Jean said, dried away spit from around his mouth with the back of his hand. Marco felt his face flush ever so slightly, he opened an eye he didn't know he had closed and looked down at Jean.

 

Jean was sitting on his knees in between Marco's legs, his hands resting on Jean's thighs. His button up open completely, and his pink nipples were very visible. Marco couldn't help but notice how they were erect, it must be cold. Jean's jeans were unbuttoned, the zipper down. Marco watched as his boyfriend placed a swift kiss on top of his erection, gently wrapped a hand around Marco's protruding dick.

 

“I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Marco.” Jean said, his voice low and raspy. Marco swallowed heavily as Jean stared him in the eye. Jean jerked him a few times, licked away the beads of pre-cum from the weeping dick in front of him. He licked down the length, giving extra attention to any and all veins he found. He cupped his boyfriend's balls only to hear Marco groan. Then he licked his way back up the length, kissed the tip ever so slightly. Jean placed his mouth on top of the erection once more.

 

Marco eyed him as his saw his dick disappear into Jean's mouth, he closed his eyes, covered them with his hand when he felt Jean's tongue working around his length. Let out a moan when he felt Jean sucking him off.

 

Jean looked up at Marco, watched him bite his lip to stop a moan. He grinned around the dick in his mouth, and wrapped his hand around the shaft of Marco's dick. Moved his hand in time with his bobbing head. Marco let out a gasp. His legs quivered, and he stretched them out. His toes curled at the feeling.

The commander needed to hold onto something, and Jean's hair was the first thing he found. His grip tightened, and he threw his head back. Another sound escaped his lips, not quite a groan, not quite a moan. A mix that Jean found so erotic.

 

“Jean- Jea-!” Marco moaned, “I-I'm going to-...!” Marco groaned, he tugged Jean's hair now. Tried to pull the younger away from his dick. But Jean didn't budge. He didn't move away, he didn't even try to move. He looked up at Marco, looked him in the eyes while he continued his ministrations.

 

Marco understood that no matter what he did, no matter what he said, he couldn't make Jean change his mind.

 

And he decided to just let go, to let him do what he wanted. He thrust upwards, and let out a guttural groan as he came in Jean's waiting mouth. His eyes closed in the bliss he was feeling, and a stupid smile found its way over his face.

 

“J-Jean...” Marco groaned out. Jean pulled away, eyed Marco as he swallowed. Upon noticing that, Marco's eyes widened, and he flushed. Jean licked his fingers, just to make sure he hadn't spilled a drop.

 

“You taste so good, Marco...” Jean said, looked right at Marco. The older man's face tinged with red, and he pulled Jean up from the floor


End file.
